


prepare to die

by seraf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bounty Hunters, Canon Divergence - Revenge of the Sith, Gen, Justice, Order 66, Post-Order 66, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Revenge, blatant quoting of the princess bride, boba gets revenge!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraf/pseuds/seraf
Summary: in the original plans for rots, george lucas had a 14-16 year old boba fett killing windu while windu was on the run from clone troopers, though this was scrapped in the end. so i wrote that scene.





	prepare to die

‘ the jedi are dead, ‘ the man at the checkpoint says, with his nose half pulled up and a blase wave of his hand, and ct-0158 can’t help but to snort and agree, passing the man’s papers back to him. order 66 had been carried out weeks ago, after all. of course the jedi were dead. he shook his head, inside his helmet. he’d need to deal with this paranoia, lest he be deemed insufficient and terminated, with some of the rest of the vod’e. 

( already, they were being cycled in for natborns, and ct-0158′s batcher, whose name used to be kir, before the empire stopped calling them that, often complained about it.  _ingrates,_ he snorted.  _the clone war ends, and what do we see for it?_ )

what they  _don’t_ see is probably for the best - ct-0158′s eyes go to the next person in line, and mace windu’s eyes draw forwards again, walking with a purpose away from suspicion. 

no lightsaber, anymore. he left it at the foot of the senate building, and chances are it was in one of the empire’s collection centers or in a trash compacter somewhere. best for the galaxy to think mace windu was dead. 

something was - something was  _there._ not a shatterpoint, perhaps, but for one he’d already set off. a fork in the road that had already been taken, the crossroads long-abandoned. it itched at the back of his mind. he so wants to ignore it, but that’s not a luxury he has anymore, watching with wary eyes the clone troopers in pairs and squads along the street. but he can’t make it out. 

the darkness is almost stifling these days. like air in the lowest levels of coruscant, it clouds his eyes and eats at his nose, mouth, corroding his respiratory system - so is the dark side in the force now, ugly and triumphant. 

he would probably place that on why he almost walks right into the young man in battered armor - his presence is tumultuous, in the force, but isn’t everyone’s, these days? 

he doesn’t expect a gun to be drawn on him, leveled at his chest, or for a gauntleted hand to shove him into one side alley - it’s the element of surprise that lets him do it, the barrel of a blaster raised square at mace windu’s heart. 

boba fett is an adult now, by mandalorian law. fourteen years old, and his face is already too-old for his gangly body, marked with experience, more than his years should have. 

there are troopers in the alley, but windu takes the risk nonetheless, sending fett’s blaster  flying with a flick of his fingers, beginning to turn - and then stopping, astonished, when the blaster flies back to boba’s hand and he jabs it into mace’s skin. 

the force? he hadn’t sensed the capability for it on fett. did he - 

as if he can tell what mace is thinking, boba’s hands flex. ‘ electromagnetic gauntlets, ‘ he says, laconically. ‘ my father’s. connected to the gun. ‘ 

ah. that explained it then. 

the troopers advanced towards them, but boba’s head turned, and so did they - they knew him. both as fett’s chosen, but as the up-and-coming bounty hunter usually first hired by the empire, even at this age. potential. they left him be, for the most part. this was likely just another mercenary job. 

still, if he called them over, mace held no illusions about what the troopers would be able to do to him. 

‘ offer me money, ‘ boba says, quietly, the blaster digging between two of windu’s ribs. 

he had nothing much but the handful of credits in a pouch in the folds of his cloak, but he knew, and fett knew, that he could likely get more if he needed to. he had other jedi he needed to meet tonight, and his hands folded behind his head - peace, nonthreatening. ‘ yes. ‘ 

‘ offer me power. that too. ‘ 

mace almost laughs for that. power? what power? the jedi are dead. it hadn’t all been a lie, what he’d made the trooper at the checkpoint think. still. ‘ yes. ‘ 

‘ offer me anything i ask. ‘ fett’s voice doesn’t rise, doesn’t betray any bitterness he feels, one hand peeling off his helmet to reveal that too-familiar face, brown eyes dark and unreadable. 

‘ anything. ‘ and he dares hope, for a second. 

boba calmly pulls the trigger, and shoots mace windu’s heart out, nudging him with one foot over the rail and down into the coruscanti traffic below, speeders swerving and honking. 

his eyes are beskar, mandalorian iron, and just as cold. 

‘ i want my father back, ‘ he says, and tugs his helmet back on. in the distance, a siren wails. 

it takes windu’s body another two and a half minutes to hit the ground. 


End file.
